My Beloved Child
by SPOILEDONE
Summary: Our favorite potion master is having a bad year and it is up to his mentor, Albus Dumbledore to get to the bottom of the problem. Warning: corporal punishment/spanking of teen. Based on a story idea by author, Halo-n-Horns
1. Chapter 1

Emerald green flames shot out of the fireplace of the potions classroom. Someone had the gall to fire call him on a Friday afternoon. It was no secret that the potion master, Severus Snape loathed Friday afternoons because of the Slytherin/Griffindor fourth year class that would be darkening his door in a scant half hour.

"WHAT?!" the teacher exclaimed, not even turning to see who was disturbing his few remaining moments of peace. His hands threatening to snap the quill held tightly in his grasp.

"Severus, my boy, would you join me in my office after classes let out for the day." the headmaster frowned at his tone. "I have a matter I wish to discuss-"

"Is it essential that I am present; I have much to occupy my time with at present" the younger wizard sneered. Did the old man fail to notice the endless scrolls of rubbish that littered his desk? Severus was certain the headmaster was not offering to grade any of the drivel the "children" turned in as "homework." Really! He should just give them all, with one or two exceptions, a T- and save himself the agony of reading it.

"Oh very much so, my boy, I'll expect you by five then. Good afternoon." Severus narrowed his eyes as the disembodied face of Albus Dumbledore disappeared with a pop, not even waiting for a response. And none to soon, as testament to the teachers temper an empty potion vial crashed against the hearth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The headmaster sank down in his office chair with a sigh. Something was troubling his newest professor of that he was certain. However, what exactly was a mystery. Severus did not exactly share his feelings willingly. In fact, the majority of staff and students alike would resoundingly claim the snarky potion master possessed none, save anger and contempt.

Few individuals knew of his real past or the pain his emotionless façade masked. A pain that went far beyond the Dark Mark etched on the young man's forearm.

The Headmaster leaned back letting out a deep sigh as his thoughts focused on his former student. Dumbledore loved puzzles and Severus Snape was certainly an enigma. Although he would never admit this to the boy, he often wondered if the sorting hat did not make a mistake with him. He had the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the bravery of a Griffindor, as well as the cunning of a Slytherin. He just did not know it yet.

Intelligent enough to become the youngest potion master ever, he was scarily older than some of the seventh years. He had great potential but was in need of guidance. Already he had made some grave mistakes. Mistakes which robbed him of his freedom and indirectly lead to the death of the Potters. Sending not one but two children into a sea of pain and grief.

Yet, he was well on the way to atonement for his crimes. He had renounced the Dark Lord and agreed to be a spy for the light.

But how to make sure his feet would remain on this path…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You wished to see me, Headmaster." those words brought Dumbledore out of his revelry.

"Yes, Severus, do come in" the headmaster motioning to a chair before his desk.

The younger wizard frowned at the elegant tea that awaited him on a side table. He eyed the headmaster suspiciously as he sat. The old coot was up to something, he thought.

"Please help yourself to some tea, Severus. It is a unique blend that I am sure you will enjoy."

Making a point of not meeting the older wizards eyes, he thought I _am_ _sure_ I _won't_.

Watching how the boy made no move toward the offered refreshments told Albus this would be a difficult discussion. He sighed inwardly knowing that he was partially to blame for the mistrust he saw in those dark ebony eyes. Had he dealt differently with the "werewolf incident" Severus would not have felt so horribly betrayed as to run into the waiting hands of Voldemort. He had said to the boy that he was disgusted with him, but in truth it was himself he was disgusted in. The older wizard deeply regretted those words as he saw the hopeless resignation expressed in the teenaged wizards' eyes. The elder wizard vowed to never see that look again, if he had any say in the matter.

"I ran into a student today…" the headmaster began noticing the rigid posture and crossed arms of the professor in front of him. Yes, this was going to be a difficult discussion.

Severus raised his strongest Olcummency shields and glanced up at his employer. _Really, that narrows it down to about a thousand individuals._

"She came to me because you had given her detention" Dumbledore let that sentence hang in the air as he watched the wheels turning in the boys mind.

"She" and "detention" further narrowed his list down to mere one hundred that he had reprimanded in the past three days.

Anger flared from the younger wizard, "I thought you said you did not interfere in the way teachers here ran their classes!"

Albus pushed aside his tea cup and sent a warning glance to the young man in front of him. "Normally, I am content to stay out of my teachers affairs. However, this is a little extrem-"

"Let me guess. The girl came crying to you with a tale of how horrible unfair I was and asked you to waive her detention." the potion master interrupted, theatrically rolled his eyes. _Probably a bloody Griffindor!_

"Quite the contrary, she did not ask me to reduce her punishment in any way" Dumbledore looked pointedly at Severus before continuing. "She asked me to find out what has been troubling you the past few days."

"I highly doubt _**any**_ child would be concerned about me. NOTHING is bothering me." the professor made to leave with that comment not wishing to continue this conversation further.

"Perhaps then you care to explain to me-Do stay seated-what the child did to earn four detentions, back to back, on a Saturday in less than one hour." the elder wizard crossed his arms on the desk looking at his professor askance.

The potion master looked away. He knew short of striking a professor the punishment was too harsh to justify.

When Severus did not answer the headmaster continued, "or perhaps you might tell me how Miss Gage, a **Slytherin, **managedto have acquired the only detention you have given to your house all year?" The headmaster figured that a little well placed guilt would not go astray.

"Obviously, something is troubling you…I would like to help…if only you will let me" his sad blue eyes reached out to the boy in front of him.

"There is absolutely NOTHING wrong! And if you don't like the way I run class, or see to my house, then fire me! The irate professor shot to his feet in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. "Now, if that is all I will return to my quarters to pack-"

"Young Man, Sit Down!" Albus's tone brooking no argument. He silently counted to ten as Severus slowly and reluctantly obeyed.

The boy petulantly threw himself back into the chair he had so recently vacated.

Albus sighed, rounded the desk, closing the distance between himself and the young wizard in front of him. He did not need to be an olcumens to feel the waves of anger radiating from the youth. "Severus, please let me help you, my child" he whispered in a calm voice. Getting angry would solve no purpose, only drive the child further away. Anger would only cause the younger wizard to retreat into himself.

"I need nothing from you!" he said, shrugging off the elder man's hand from his shoulder as he made for the door once again.

Dumbledore raised his wand locking the door with a click and applied a silencing charm wordlessly .

"Alohomora!"

"Experiarmus!" an ebony wand flew into the headmaster's palm.

Losing his patience with the boys childishness he shouted" you most certainly do need something from me, and it as been a long time coming. You will not leave this room until willingly or unwillingly I know what has gotten you so out of sorts." He pocketed both wands as he advanced on the young wizard.

Kicking the door in frustration, Severus screamed "Let me out!"

"Never, child, not when you are so upset. Won't you please come to me." he beckoned to the child before him removing all anger from his voice. He imagined only too well how he had been raised by his father, Tobias. Tobias, a muggle, was known to drink heavily that in combination with a short temper had damaged Severus almost irrevocably. In truth, he had no proof that Severus was being abused then. Severus had never confided in anyone, not even his best friend, Lily Evans. It was only later, during olcummency training, that a few images slipped. Fists with broken noses was no way to discipline a young child.

A vase whizzed by causing his gray hair to flutter. "Severus, Come here!" Albus demanded in a stern voice.

"NO! I am not one of your students any longer! I needn't listen to you! I wish I had never come to this blasted school or had magic then maybe none of this would have ever happened" he ranted as he plummeted his hands against the wooden door until he bloodied his hands.

Sensing that this temper tantrum was inevitable, he allowed it. He waited until a dark head of hair was leaning against the office wall panting with exertion before speaking to the boy. "Child, you have hurt yourself. Come let me heal you" he coaxed patting the sofa he sat upon.

"You-I can't" he cried out with such despair as he slid down the wall breathing raggedly.

Albus rose and slowly made his way to the distressed child so as not to startle him. He bent down and pulled out his wand. With a gentleness Severus had never experienced, the headmaster healed his wounds. "There now, that is better, isn't it, my boy"

"How can you call me that?" the youth spat out dragging his fingers through his hair.

"I call you that because I care for you Severus" the headmaster replied while looking steadily into the boys stormy eyes.

The younger man turned his eyes on Albus with such a profound sadness that the headmasters' throat constricted at the pain he witnessed in those fathomless eyes.

"Please, don't-

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beloved Child Chapter 2**

_The younger man turned his eyes on Albus with such a profound sadness that the headmasters' throat constricted at the pain he witnessed in those fathomless eyes. _

"_Please, don't-"_

"_Don't what? Don't care, Severus?" _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

When the younger wizard dropped his head on to his raised knees the elder wizard had his answer. The older wizard thought back to the first time he knew he cared for the boy.

_Flashback_

He had been waiting in his office for Severus to return from a Death Eater meeting several months before the Potters went into hiding. Not an uncommon occurrence lately, the trips had become more frequent, two some times three in a week. Severus would come make his report and leave. The pattern was always the same. Never in the past had the elder wizard even asked after the boy. Despite knowing that Voldemort often cast Unforgivables on his followers to "discipline" them. Nor did the boy ever reveal that he was anything but fine.

"The Dark Lord is growing exceedingly impatient with the inability of his follows to find out more about this prophecy, Headmaster." the potion master stated evenly, his voice never giving away the pain he was surely suffering.

His spy went on to describe the latest attack so stoically that had Albus not have spent numerous hours training him in the art of olcummency he would have thought the young man to be heartless. But he knew, now, that the boy often hide behind an expressionless mask to keep others away.

It was not until the younger wizard had taken his leave and turned to retrieve his cloak that had slipped from the back of chair that he suspected he was hiding something. Seeing the slight limp and the shiny-was that a wet spot on the back of his robes?-caused him to inquire after him.

"Severus, are you well? The elder wizard had rounded his desk as the boy insisted he was fine. The boy didn't complain, he NEVER complained about himself. Oh sure he had made many snide remarks about the students and staff, almost daily in fact, but that was all. That should have been his first clue that things were not as they appeared. Abused children never tried to draw attention to themselves.

"If I may be excused, I have potions to brew, sir." his voice still giving away nothing.

"But you are injured are you not?" the headmaster searching the pale face before him.

"I-It is nothing, sir" the potion master stammered averted his eyes at the cursory glance the headmaster was giving him. A look that was never directed at him or any other Slytherin.

Without warning the headmaster reached a hand to lightly touch the soiled area of the younger mans robe only to have Severus recoil as if he had been scalded. A strained gasp leaving his lips.

Recovering his façade he quickly added. "It is nothing I haven't dealt with before, sir, now if I have your leave I… his voice trailed off as he watched the headmaster stare at his blood covered hand knowing he had been found out.

_How many times had this teenaged child hidden his pain and suffering from him? Why? D_id he not believe me when I said I would help him? Guilt struck him will the force of a gale storm. The child would rather retreat to his dungeon rooms like an unwanted dog and lick his wounds than seek his aid. This could not be born! How many other children's blood did he carry on his hands.

"What do you care? I am not one of your Gryffindor pets!" Severus screamed venomously.

"This, thrusting his hand before the boy," is not nothing!" Albus exclaimed in disbelief at the boy blasé attitude. The elder wizard had not intended to project the rage he felt at himself towards the teen. It was Albus who recoiled next as the boy raised his hands to defend himself and cowered in fear waiting for a blow that would never come.

"No, my child, I am not the father who abused you or the monster you served." Albus reached up to gentle bring Severus' hands into his own. The younger wizard struggled against the hold. He crouched a bit to bring himself to eye level with the younger wizard. But Severus refused to meet his gaze "I am far worse."

_That got the boys' attention. _The headmaster continued his sapphire eyes seeking out black." I was entrusted with your care for seven years and in all that time I have never given you cause to believe I would treat you fairly. For that Severus I am truly, truly sorry. You should have had me to guide you all along. You have no reason to trust me I have treated you with little more than disgust. Your actions caused harm to shadow a dearly loved student of mine. I have not been able to see past that nor the color of your Hogwarts uniform. Albus dropped the trembling hand of the teen before him to retrieve his wand. " I give you _**MY**_ wizards' oath to care for and protect you to the best of my ability, if you will have me."

Severus just stared at the Greatest Wizard of His Age like he had gone nutters! He was light headed and having trouble seeing straight. He hurt so that this surreal speech from the headmaster must be a hallucination. His ebony eyes shifted from the extended wand to the blue concerned filled eyes before him twice before he was engulfed in darkness.

The wizen man reached forward just in time to receive the unconscious boy, quickly scooping him into his arms. He was so much lighter than he had expected. As he searched the face cradled against his chest he realized how peaceful and impossibly young he seemed without his trademark sneer in place.

Albus leaned down and whispered to the youth in his embrace. "This I promise you. You will never be adrift again. I will shelter you and ensure your faith in me."

_**Author's Note: This is my first fic. So be kind. I am also the worlds slowest typer so do not expect daily or weekly updates. I have been a lurker since I was stuck in the a hospital room with a critically ill child. I credit reading all the fantastic authors in the Harry Potter realm with keeping my sanity the past year plus. I live for reviews! **_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is still part of the flash back in case that is not clear. No corporal punishment yet, but probably next chapter.

Beloved Child Chapter Three

From last chapter…

_Severus just stared at the Greatest Wizard of His Age like he had gone nutters! He was light headed and having trouble seeing straight. He hurt so that this surreal speech from the headmaster must be a hallucination. His ebony eyes shifted from the extended wand to the blue concerned filled eyes before him twice before he was engulfed in darkness. _

_The wizen man reached forward just in time to receive the unconscious boy, quickly scooping him into his arms. He was so much lighter than he had expected. As he searched the face cradled against his chest he realized how peaceful and impossibly young he seemed without his trademark sneer in place. _

_Albus leaned down and whispered to the youth in his embrace. "This I promise you. You will never be adrift again. I will shelter you and ensure your faith in me." _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Poppy!"

The forceful voice of the headmaster called out urgently as he abruptly stepped through the floo. He let out a deep breath as the Mediwitch came sprinting from her office. Suddenly relieved that the healer never seemed to sleep, the headmasters' arms tightened protectively around the younger wizard.

"Severus!" She gasped, bring a hand to her mouth, frozen for a moment before her training took over. "What has happened to him, Albus?"

She motioned for him to bring him to the private room nearest her office.

"Death Eater meeting- he is bleeding and passed out a few moments after giving his report-" he began as he laid his burden down gently.

"I can bloody well see that! A crimson stain was clearly visible beneath the lad. Madame Pomfrey interrupted in a shrill voice. "Why did you not bring him to me straight away? Her eyes flashed as she brought her wand up. For a moment it looked like she just might hex the older wizard.

Her question went unanswered as he her wand movements cast a diagnostic on her patient. She frowned deeply, "He's lost a great deal of blood and he has been in a considerable amount of pain for some time. At least one Cruciatus curse, two broken ribs, numerous contusions, some internal injuries as well -_Accio blood replenishing potion - _

Albus, take these keys and retrieve the _Class 4 Pain Away potion, _itis the locked cabinet behind my desk, and make haste. I must stop the bleeding, he really should go to St. Mungo's , but…she trailed off as she set to work repairing the battered body before her.

Having located the necessary potions, the headmaster hurried back to assist Poppy. He was thankful that it was the day before the Easter holidays so no one had to witness Poppy ordering him around. Though he was quite willing to help, it was embarrassing being treated like a schoolboy again. Yet everyone knew the school was run by Albus Dumbledore; _BUT _it was no secret that Madame Pomfrey ruled the hospital wing. And as overbearing as she was at times, she was irreplaceable.

Poppy had just finished closing off the wound from what looked like a Cutting Curse when the headmaster returned. The matron had removed the lad's shirt and cast a cleansing spell producing a moan to escape the boys' lips.

"Here sit behind him and give him the _Blood_ _Replenisher_ while I spell the pain potion directly into his system. The white haired wizard immediately obeyed. Drawing the younger man against his chest as he coaxed the viscose potion down his throat. Relief flooded his as he felt the ridged body relax as the pain potion took affect. Once again guilt assaulted him as he caught a glimpse of the teens back when he went to lay him down.

"Poppy, Wh-What are all this scars from?" the headmaster stammered uncharacteristically. These were injuries he would expect Order members, like Mad- Eye, to sport certainly not a lad in his late teens. The ghostly pale skin only accentuated the criss crossing pink lines littering his back. _Who could do this to a child?! _Disciplinewasone thing, but to purposelyleavepermanent marks was entirely different.

"Does it really matter, he is no longer a student here, headmaster." Poppy replied curtly as she wearily sunk into the nearest chair. The healing had taken a lot out of her.

"What?! Of course, it matters I want to know who did this," the wizard gestured indignantly towards the scars.

"You know perfectly well I am not at liberty to discuss my patients with any unauthorized person or persons. Had he still been a student you would have the right to know… perhaps had you shown the same concern then you would not be puzzled now."

"Poppy, I am sure Severus would want me to know-" coaxed the old man slyly.

"And, **I** am certain that he would not, Albus." The headmaster made as if to retort but the healer raised her hand. "No, Albus, I am not at liberty to speak of this. If Severus wishes you to know then so be it. I will not repeat the hurt that child went through in his fifth year when he realized you were not fit to be trusted. Her eyes fitted with tears as she almost choked at the last words" He would not even trust _me_ completely after that! It is little wonder that he ran to He Who Must Not Be Named shortly after.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Albus sputtered indignantly.

Poppy's eyes narrowed as she replied, "I am saying, headmaster, had you taken my accounting of his injuries and the bullying which I reported on three _separate_ occasions over two years in to account, that child would have been spared a great deal of pain.

With those words the mediwitch turned to retrieve the Skele-Gro Severus would need to repair his ribs, leaving a stricken headmaster in her wake. _Serves_ _him_ _right,_ _she_ _thought_, _he_ _should_ _feel_ _guilty_ _for_ _not_ _aiding_ _the_ _child_ _when_ _he_ _could_.

Her thoughts returned to Severus with a sigh, even with the Class 4 potion it would be a long, painful night for him. Perhaps there is something more I can do she pondered pulling out a pair of silk green pajamas and giving a half smile.

Later that night…

"There, there-You'll be alright" Poppy whispered soothingly while placing an object on the nightstand.

The teen had been sleeping fitfully for the past hour. Her heart went out to the youth. _How could Albus allow this boy to be tortured repeatedly at the hands of that monster? Was it not bad enough the damage his own father cast on him? Then to be bullied by those Marauders…she wondered how he hadn't gone insane by now. _

The mediwitch stroked the silky hair from the child's sweaty brow. "Mummy?" a small voice murmured hopefully through a potion induced haze. Startled, Poppy hesitated a moment before rubbing his back. She knew from experience that even at eleven years of age the young wizard cringed from any form of physical contact. Knowing his mum, Eileen Prince, from her own school years. Eileen had been in her house. She knew that he was safe and loved by her at least. While not overly affectionate she was a fair, kind mother who tried to provide for him. A mother who died far too soon leaving Sev in the hands of a cruel drunken father. The healer carded her fingers through his hair again. "Hush, now…I am with you. Just rest, little wizardling." her tone soft and gentle as she tucked the blankets up to his chin. She had witnessed Eileen doing this once when he had been ill enough to be called by the healer during his second year. The familiar words seemed to placate the child into a more restful slumber.

Poppy had ordered the headmaster out of the infirmary several hours ago to get some rest. She was shocked to have him see her providing comfort to her patient in such a way she inadvertently laid Seveus' medical file beside the package. She motioned for him to wait outside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHmph, I wonder what Poppy meant by do something more? What will the headmaster think?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! They really inspire me to keep hunting and pecking at this keyboard. 

My Beloved Child Chapter 4

Poppy had ordered the headmaster out of the infirmary several hours ago to get some rest. She was so shocked to have him see her providing comfort to her patient in such a way she inadvertently laid Severus' medical file beside the package. She motioned for him to wait outside.

"Albus, he is not to be disturbed. The more he sleeps now the better he will heal." the mediwitch said quietly as she pulled the door closed behind her. "And you were suppose to go rest yourself. Obviously by the dark circles under your eyes you have not heeded my advice.

"Poppy, I have no intention of disturbing his rest. I just wish to see how he is and perhaps sit with him a bit. That is, if I have your permission…" his sad blue eyes pleaded. "I really could not rest knowing he was in such a state."

The old matron hesitated before replying, trying to gauge his sincerity. "Very well. One hour, I need to fetch a potion for him from his chambers. BUT if you wake him or upset him in any way I will-"

"You will curse me into a toad and feed me to the giant squid, I know." He smiled meekly. "You have my word_,_ Madame that I shall be as quiet as a church mouse"

_She glared at him. __How dare he play Slytherin with__her_! She opened the door and allowed him past, noting the chart by the bed she gave a little crafty smile. What an interesting hour it would be, she thought. Serves him right, the manipulative bastd. Let's see how he likes being maneuvered. _The only way to beat a Slytherin was to be a Slytherin._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dumbledore could not resist the temptation to "peek" into the rather thick medical file. Stepping to the door he glanced around to make sure he was truly alone. He carefully grasped the folder and flipped to Severus' first year. There was the usually first year hexes and pranks that most children encountered at first. Then he returned from winter break with a dislocated right shoulder and a greenstick fracture of his left wrist. He had sat in class for two days before he sought assistance or-more likely-was forced by Professor McGonagall to "either return with his essay or a medical waiver." Had Poppy reported this to him? He could not recall. Certainly this was a case of abuse. The headmaster very much doubted that the boy had received these injuries from "tripping over a chair."

He continued to examine the documents before him growing more outraged by the moment. Frostbitten fingers because the child lacked proper attire during second year. A "prank" by the Marauders that landed him in the hospital wing unconscious for three days?? What ever could he had done to deserve that. It was not uncommon for students, especially from rival houses to jinx each other. In fact it happened so frequently that as long as no one was being seriously injured the staff had been told-by him- to ignore it. The children were always trying to one up themselves. But they also tended to work this out for themselves without adult intervention. But he could not imagine Severus outwardly provoking four students for a prank. Oh, he would retaliate to be sure. He was such a proud, stubborn boy. But to be terrorized to the point of requiring medical attention on average of three times a school year was the fault of a staff which by their silence condoned these acts. How had this child suffered because he had refused to believe his Gryffindor could be bullies.

The detail in the file grew more and more grim with each passing year. The loss of his friendship with Lily, his mother's death, and then the Shrieking Shack incident had finally broken him. He had suffered horrific nightmares according to Poppy's notes but had developed a tolerance to the standard Dreamless Sleep Potion. That was odd, the only way to develop a tolerance was to over medicate …_Oh_! He had no where left to turn. He took the Dark Mark before graduation at the age of seventeen. A baby being led by wolves.

His eyes held no twinkle now as he closed and replaced the file on the bed stand; he could read no more. A tear trickled down his cheek as he gazed at the sleeping wizard. He bent forward to adjust the blankets noticing the non regulation sleep clothes. He gave a half smile knowing they must have been Poppy's doing. Then a sad thought struck him- was the child here often enough to require him own pajamas and private room? Merlin, I hope not. _Oh__Child_, _I am so sorry to have failed you! I will find a way to set this right._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

A full day passed before the youth showed signs of waking. A weary Poppy had fretted and fussed over the boy wondering if St. Mungo's would not have been a better option. She had opted to treat him because she knew he would have been comforted being in familiar surroundings, though he would never let on. Yet every hour he did not awaken stressed the mediwitch.

Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing after managing a fitful two hour nap. He was not very proud of himself at the moment. Despite the guilt he felt for his past actions, he could not believe that the child had stood and lied to his face without being detected. He had begun instruction in Legitemency and occlusion shortly after he came to him for help and found him to have natural talent. He had been a quick study at the art after a particularly disturbing memory came up. He had tried to ask after it but the boy just shut down that night and refused to speak of it. Nor did you push him on it he reminded himself even though the potion master had seemed…shaken.

He found Poppy in her office staring at the wall. As he entered, she turned to him with tears in her eyes before quickly scrubbing them away.

"He is not…" the blue eyes grew wide at the implication.

"No, look," she motioned towards the wall.

The headmaster stepped closer realizing that he could see through the wall. It was a one-way mirror. Had this always been here, he did not know.

The young raven haired wizard had obviously just awoken and was staring at the ceiling. No doubt either trying to puzzle out why he was in the infirmary or how he had gotten there. The later being more likely. He instinctively went for his wand wincing as he reached for it off the bed side table. He spied a small brightly wrapped silver parcel beside his wand. _Had that been there the whole time?_

Severus raised his wand to check for curses and then he did something unnatural for him; he smiled. A true genuine smile as he began unwrapping the gift.

"I have never seen him smile, Poppy." he stated, eyeing her suspiciously. There must be a story behind that present.

"Oh, very well if you must know, _everything_, Albus it is a tradition of sorts that I do only with him. When ever he has ended up my wing that is. He doesn't know it is me and I don't mean for him to discover the truth. He would never accept them if he knew who gave them. His first year I tried to give him something out right and he politely returned it, saying he could not accept _charity_. He was only eleven and already so distrustful of a kindness! I had promised Eileen that I would look after him. So when he needed a new pair of gloves, or a few sickles for Hogsmeade weekends he found them here.

He glanced through the window to see the teen lovingly cupping the gift to his chest like a child would snuggle a teddy bear. As he viewed these few unguarded moments that that was the real Severus Snape he was watching, not the death Eater, nor the spy, but the child. He vowed that he would work to see that face again and not from behind a mirror.

"You needn't carry this burden alone, Poppy" he whispered, unsure if his vice would carry. "I have much to atone for with that one. And I will do all in my pow-

The matron interjected "No!"

"I'll not allow you to soothe you guilty conscience at his expense." she rounded on him like a mother grizzly, "He has had enough. You keep your schemes and manipulations away from that child."

"Poppy, I swear to you I have no intention of harming him further. I really had no inkling of what was occurring."

"You did not because you chose to ignore the proof before your eyes. You don't fool me Albus Dumbledore; if he could bring down You-Know-Who you would gladly hand him the sword of Godric Gryffindor and wish him well! All in the name of the greater good, but what of it when we lose one such as him. He is a brilliant boy who would have made a great healer had he had the right influence. "

"Poppy, you know me well." he finally conceded, looking shamefaced. "But my intentions are pure where he is concerned."

"I hope so because if that child breaks there will be no one to pick up the pieces. St. Mungo's will be the only option for him then" the matron added, her voice cracking with emotion as she continued, "He doesn't even trust me completely. He only comes when he must. And I have certainly never given him cause to doubt my intentions."

"Tread carefully, Albus, he does not need your pity. He will hate you for it." she said as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Poppy, I shall proceed cautiously." he assured her quietly as he watched Severus take a bite of a black licorice wand. _Hmm, I will have to keep those on hand in my __office_. Merlin knows lemon drops repulse him.

A raised wand rested on his sleeve causing him to look up at the matron. "You had better or I will forget my healer's oath long enough to cast a _Kidney __Stone __Curse _on you_. _Muggle men claim it is in the same class as child birthing where pain is concerned, and I will _enjoy_ it."

Oh yes, now I understand the Muggle phase, "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." he registered before she shrieked again this time _not_ directed at him.

"Oh, no Severus Snape, you will not leave that bed" the overprotective witch bustled out of her office to the next room in full battle mode. The headmaster was tempted to remain and discreetly watch the proceedings but he felt his assistance would be required, by the boy at least. So he found himself two steps behind Poppy. No wonder the child refused to come to the hospital wing of his own volition.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you set one toe out of that bed and I will cast a full body bind and confiscate your wand!" the mediwitch threatened as her patient tried to rise.

I ended this a little sooner than I would have liked. I personally hate to read stories that have a two month break between chapters. Spanks for sure next chapter. Reviews make me write fasterJ . Oh you have no idea where this is going do you? I may have to put up additional warnings.


	5. Chapter 5

_My Beloved Child-Chapter 5_

_Warning: Swats of a teenager_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the long flashback. It's really not that long I just type slow so I post shorter chapters. I also want to show how the relationship gradually progresses from indifference to a mutually shared affection. This whole story will span approximately 2 years. **__**No **__**slash just a few parent/child moments and how they came to be and something else. JK Rowling never seemed to go into much detail about Sev and Albus until much later. Then it is hard to see if Severus was ever cared about by Dumbledore or if Dumbledore was just this manipulative old man who didn't care whom he hurt as long as the greater good was up held. What do you all think? I look forward to seeing the movie version of the Half-Blood Prince in November.**_

"_Severus Tobias Snape, you set one toe out of that bed and I will cast a full body bind and confiscate your wand!" the mediwitch threatened as her patient tried to rise. _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Severus froze as Madame Pomfrey entered his room looking like a women possessed. He hurt all over but he wasn't about to let on to _her._ Otherwise his chances of escaping the hospital wing before Christmas would be nil. He sometimes wondered what the medi witch would do if she didn't have students to fuss over. She was more like an overanxious nanny with her first charge! Perhaps the children here didn't mind her overbearing care, but he was an adult. He certainly didn't need to be coddled like an infant, he was of age now-Ha-let her try to keep him!

He pulled himself up into a sitting position gingerly in bed before attempting to speak. He also discreetly slipped his wand and his "gift" beneath his pillow. It was an old habit he had become accustomed to from his years living with his father. If his father thought he prized something he would have gone out of his way to destroy it.

Perhaps he could plead his case with the headmaster better than Poppy. From the sympathetic looks he was getting from Albus he may be able to persuade him to allow him back to his quarters where no one would care if he slept, ate, drank and yes even peed at regular intervals.

"Ah, Severus, my dear boy it is so good to see you finally awake." the headmaster said coming to a stop beside an annoyed healer.

'What am I doing here? The last place I remember is your office, sir" he asked quietly while twirling a loose thread on his pajama top feeling self -conscious. The two of them staring at him made him feel like a fish in a glass bowl.

"You passed out from blood loss so I brought you here," the older wizard explained.

"Well, sir I feel immensely better and I do have a fair amount of grading to accomplish…" _Please let him believe that tale, Severus wished desperately._

"Don't think you are fooling me, Mr. Snape, I see those gears turning in your mind. You are not setting foot out of this room or that bed for a _minimum_ of forty-eight hours." the mediiwitch took a step closer and wagged her finger at her patient. " And if I have my way a solid week would be all the better for you."

"I think not Madame Pomfrey, I am a professor not a student. I do not require your assistance," Severus countered as he swung his feet off the bed, all the while glowering at the woman.

Trying to avoid a battle of wills that would rival the Goblin Wars, Albus interjected, "Perhaps a compromise is in order."

"Poppy, I know you would willingly cancel your trip to visit your sister tomorrow to care for Severus here," he gave a disapproving frown as the boy opened his mouth to speak. "And I am certain Severus would appreciate your kindness."

"Well, I wouldn't be going at all but all three of my young nephews have come down with Dragon Pox, and my sister is in dire need of help. But Severus is in need of care also and I will not shirk my responsibilities to him either, " she sighed.

"With classes out for Easter, I will have a lull in my normal duties as headmaster. Therefore, I will ensure that Severus receives a proper rest. He can be moved to my quarters- "

"Are you mad! I do not need a _bloody_ keeper! I shan't agree to this-" the younger wizard had angrily rose to his feet in protest, ignoring the shoot pain in his ribs.

"You, young man, will mind you language! You are in no condition to be dictating demands, now sit down!" the elder wizard closed the distance between himself and the wayward youth. When the boy made no move to obey, his left hand shot out tugging the child closer as his right palm landed with a loud thwack across his green clad backside.

Severus gasped involuntarily at the sting that single swat had caused and blushed furiously knowing Poppy had seen him get swatted like a naughty child. How in the world would he ever convince her to _not_ treat him like a child now! He found his voice to protest, all the while trying to twist his arm free. "You can't do that to me I am of age! Damn you bastard! Let GO OF ME!"

"Poppy, if you would excuse us for a moment…Severus and I have to discuss some …things." the headmaster said as he held tight to the wriggling youth.

"Certainly, headmaster." Poppy turned, but paused as she shut the door, "Albus please remember he is injured."

"Not to worry, Madame, I will merely impress upon Severus the wisdom of following my advice." he smiled innocently.

"Now, young man, you will listen and not interrupt until I ask you a direct question, Understood?" the elder wizard glared as he tightened his grip. Severus gave an angry nod at the increased pressure.

" First, you _will_ be coming to my chambers as you are not capable of looking after yourself just now-"

"No! OWW!" Another much harder swat joined the first, causing the youth to reach a hand back to rub the sting away as he glared daggers at the old man.

"I warned you not to interrupt, I am sure you would rather have my hospitality over Madame Pomfreys' hospital wing, Am I correct?" the older man gave him a pointed look.

A yes was mumbled reluctantly as the boy dropped his eyes and his shoulders drooped.

"Good, Second, I Do NOT appreciate being lied to I expect the full truth from you at all times, otherwise you will not enjoy the consequences." he admonished sternly.

Severus took a deep breath to stem the argument welling inside him. The room was tingling with the magical aura of the wizard before him. The power swirling around would have been frightening to anyone else, but not to a rebellious teenager. "_Consequences my arse! He could stuff himself. The first chance I get and I am out of there. And not before I hex all his hideously colorful robes black!"_

The headmaster observed the boy was practically seething before him. He had to rein in that anger as the child was barely standing; he was so weak. A little guilt would help bring the boy down.

"Next, you will be mindful of your language and attitude to your elders. I'll not have one of mine being disrespectful, especially in front of a women who dearly cares for you. Madame Pomfrey deserves an apology and you will deliver one. Whatever would your mother have thought had she heard you? The headmaster scolded again.

Severus' eyes shot up at the mention of his mother. He would have never spoken that way in front of her. Mum would have swatted him too or cast a mouth cleansing spell on him at least. He frowned hanging his head in shame as he remembered all the medi-witch had done for him. Poppy had been kind to him in many ways and he realized he was not always grateful. Among other things, she had allowed him to stay a full extra day in the safety of the infirmary when the Marauders were being especially nasty during his third year. She had not even questioned his excuses only…protected him.

Seeing the boy deflate before his eyes he pushed him down to sit on the bed. As if on queue a brief knock was heard as Poppy reentered the room carrying a tray of what looked to be soup and a pain potion. Now he would be made to eat, could this day get any worse the Potion Master wondered.

Little did he know how worse it was going to be until Dumbledore came to retrieve him after dinner. He actually carried him through the floo like some toddler after he was given the potion so he had no hope of objecting.

Yet, that was not the worst of it!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

My Beloved Child-Chapter 6

_Seeing the boy deflate before his eyes he pushed him down to sit on the bed. As if on queue a brief knock was heard as Poppy reentered the room carrying a tray of what looked to be soup and a pain potion. Now he would be made to eat, could this day get any worse the Potion Master wondered._

_Little did he know how worse it was going to be until Dumbledore came to retrieve him after dinner and actually carried him through the floo like some toddler after he was given the potion so he had no hope of objecting._

_Yet, that was not the worst of it!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the headmaster settled the boy into his bed a flash of red and gold streaked by, landing on the headboard.

"Ah, Fawkes, I see you remember Severus here." the majestic bird lowered his head in a welcoming trill.

"We will have to be patient with this one." he murmured to his familiar. "He has had many trials in his young life; he will not trust readily. But we must persevere, I sense he has much to give he only needs to learn how to receive. It will not be easy, my pet, but we must choose to do what is right, rather than what is easy. He has been hurt so and by no one more than **me **I'm afraid," he whispered sadly.

"Watch over him, my pet," he uttered as he tucked the blanket around the dark haired wizard. "I have work to attend to." he stands over the bed for a moment before exiting his personal chambers leaving the door ajar. He sighs as he pulls the door almost closed; he couldn't fathom why he has allowed himself to care. It had been over a century since he had sincerely felt affection for any child. Yes, he was the headmaster in charge of thousands of students, but they all had families. He was only an authority figure to them; someone to rely on in times of trouble. His job was to teach them no more no less. He favored some, but did they ever return his regard. No, not since his beloved-_no I must not remember. _He was alone just like the young one who slumbered in the next room.

Fawkes left his perch and settled on the pillow below him. He trilled softly as he rested his head against the boys' ebony hair. Picking at a stray lock, the phoenix began a song that sounded very much like a lullaby. It had the desire affect as the tension in the young wizard faded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus awoke sluggishly, the potion still coursing through his system to the rhythmic ticking of an old Muggle grandfather clock. He did not know where he was and would have panicked had his hand not grazed his wand beneath his pillow. He pushed back the forest green duvet that warmed his body to get a better look at his surroundings.

A huge four poster mahogany bed dominated the left corner of the bedchamber. It was intricately carved with the Lion Heart Crest. No doubt an heirloom from King Arthur's time. Ruby red curtains with gold trim hung loosely about the pillars. _Gryffindor colors_. Perhaps I have died and gone to hell. It was certainly warm enough with a gently fire shimmering like fall leaves from a ivory carved fireplace. A perch stood just under a gothic arced window streaming with a soft sunlit glow.

His fingers moved to his neck to feel for a pulse. No he was not dead. If this was hell he would certainly not feel so comfortable, protected, or …safe? He relaxed for a moment looking at the small alcove his bed lay in. The ceiling had been charmed to show cumulus clouds floating against a cerulean blue sky.

Shaking his head, he wondered if he had indulged in a bottle or two of fire whiskey to kill the emotional pain that permeated his soul after a Death Eater revival. _Had he been drunk? He felt a little too content and clear headed without the staggering hangovers for that to be true. _The pressure in his bladder interrupted his thoughts as he sough out the loo. There were three doors, he opted to try the closest closed door.

He grimaced as he tried to get to his feet. His ribs and abdomen screamed in agony with each jarring step he took. After what seemed like an eternity, he made it thankfully to the restroom. His immediate needs seen to he inhaled a swallow breath and gritted his teeth for the ten foot journey back to bed. He was half way there when a soft pop startled him.

Whipping his wand out by pure instinct, he sent off a curse to who ever was behind him. He lost his balance, clutch his side as he went down, he found himself on the floor. His wand was a few feet away but the burning ache in his side would not let him move.

A door slammed and the annoyed voice of the headmaster had him scrambling to get to his feet, but he could not. He was as helpless as a newborn. "Severus Tobias Snape what are you doing out of that bed? And why are my bed curtains on fire?" Piercing blue eyes filled with disappointment and confusion locked with defiant black orbs before Severus dropped his head panting from the pain. A quick flick of the elder wand had the room put to rights again.

"Twinkle, are you alright?" he asked in a softer voice as he turned to the small creature cowering behind him fearfully. His ears dropped as he wrung his hands against his neat tea towel. Soft amber eyes peered from behind the headmasters blue silk robes to examine the young master. "Twinkle is terribly sorry Great Master Dumbledore. You is so kind to bes asking after me. Twinkle is doing likes you says and checking on the young master-I be upsetting him- he is cursing me! I's must be punished, should I iron my toes or-"

"Twinkle, that will not be necessary. I forbid you to punish yourself, _you_ have done nothing to be reprimanded for. Perhaps you would bring some tea and soup for Severus in an hours time. I should like to discuss some things with our young master Severus." his voice had started out kindly but by the end his voice had a steely edge.

"Oh Yes! Headmaster, anything for you!" the little elf practically danced as he disapparated with a snap of his fingers.

The older wizard then turned his attention to the boy crumbled on the ground. "Give me your hand, my boy, so I may help you up," he extended his hand before the younger wizard. _"Come on, child, take it. You need help." _

"I am NOT your boy!" the teen spat. "I don't want your help! He tried to rise on his own again, but could not.

"Alright, _child_, if you refuse my hand then I shall carry you like a five year old," he bent down placing one arm under his knees and the other behind his back before lifting him. "You foolish little boy, your bleeding again!" he would have liked to throttle the stubborn boy for leaving his bed after he had been warned not to. _Disobedient, willful child…how dare he frighten my house elf like that and injure himself in the process. _

"PUT ME DOWN! I am NOT a child, " the dark haired wizard struggled weakly to be set free.

The headmaster replied, "Perhaps if you would cease acting like a defiant toddler I may be inclined to believe you. Now lets see what kind of damage you have caused this time." he placed him gently back in bed and reached to pull up his shirt top.

"NO!" he yelled, as his hands prevented the shirt from being removed.

"Are you this much trouble for Madame Pomfrey? Now remove your hands, I need to heal you. You don't want to remain in pain, do you? " he asked in a calmer voice, silently counting to ten.

"I can heal myself, I don't need your help," The teen insisted, trying to scoot as far from the elder wizard as possible.

A brief wrestling match ensued as the older wizard sought to pull up his shirt and the teen fought to be free. It ended with the teen being pinned on his side over the his lap with Severus' back pressed tightly into the headmaster as he sat on the bed. All the while amidst protests and epithets that were not fit to repeat. Two swift, hard swats got the boys attention. "First, young man, we will heal your wounds, then we will discuss your attitude."

"Ah, there is dark magic in this wound no wonder it is not healing correctly. Not that you've given it much chance either, my boy. Hold still as I repair this and siphon out the poison" the boy had begun to struggle once more.

"Either you will remain still or I will send for Poppy and I assure you she will be very vexed that you have undid all of her hard work. Nor do I wish her to cast an unforgivable on _me_ for allowing you to injure yourself further. Continue this tantrum and I will take my chances. You _might_ be released before summer holidays if she has her way. So child what will it be?" he inquired of the squirming youth in his lap.

When the boy ceased his struggles, the headmaster instructed," you may squeeze my had if you wish, this may hurt a bit, steady now." With that the headmaster raised his wand and began an incantation Severus had never heard before as a sudden pressure pushed his insides together. He yelped as he dug his hands into the soft, silky material before him. This hurt! He was so going to curse McNair the next time he saw him for this.

"There, now that should heal nicely. Good boy. I knew you would see reason eventually " the white haired wizard said as he carefully rolled the teen belly down across his knees. He patted his back for a moment before resting his palm on Severus' right thigh.

"Now I believe we will discuss your attitude problem." he said in a firm voice.

"You had better let me go or I'll curse you in your sleep, old man." the teen threatened.

"Be careful, little boy. You are in no position to threaten me. I have the upper hand here. You are out of control and it is my job to rein you in," the powerful wizard warned. "Besides I believe this position is quite conducive to a discussion of the rules you will be following whilst in my care."

"You don't give a dam about me. You just don't want to lose your spy! Well I quit so you will release me, NOW!" he shouted, squirming to get free again.

"You are so very wrong, my dear boy, I care more than you know. And I intend for you to feel how much."

TBC…

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please tell me what you would like to see happen next and maybe I can work it in.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Be careful, little boy. You are in no position to threaten me. I have the upper hand here. You are out of control and it is my job to rein you in," the powerful wizard warned. "Besides I believe this position is quite conducive to a discussion of the rules you will be following whilst in my care." _

"_You don't give a dam about me. You just don't want to lose your spy! Well I quit so you will release me, NOW!" he shouted, squirming to get free again. _

"_You are so very wrong, my dear boy, I care more than you know. And I intend for you to feel how much." _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The young Potion Master stiffened as he felt the hand withdraw from the back of his thigh. He felt panicked to be so helpless and without his wand. He wasn't about to give his _employer_ the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He could go three or four rounds of the _Crutiatus_ _curse_ with nary a sound. _Let him do his worst, I will not break._

"Oh, my boy, I don't know what you are expecting, but I shan't abuse you" he wrapped his left arm around the boys waist, being mindful of his wounds, tucking him close. A firm smack resounded throughout his bedchamber. Followed by another and another swat an instant later. He was determined to get through to this boy if it was the last thing he ever did.

Caught off guard, the teen stilled for a moment, before launching in to an angry tirade. "You can't do this! You have no right! YOUR NOT MY FATHER! Severus's voice had been steadily rising until he was shouting his final words. His face flushed red with anger and humiliation. Here he was a **potion** **master, **for Merlin sakes, beingchastised like a young wizardling. He had not been spanked like this since he was perhaps six or seven. His mother had only punished him this way twice in his lifetime for extreme disobedience. Unlike his Father who would whip off his belt or use his fists to "punish" him at the slightest provocation. He never cried with his father, but a few swats from his mum's hand on his bare bottom brought him quickly to tears.

"No, Severus, I am not your father. I have never abused you, nor would I . I AM, however, your _guardian_, or have you forgotten. I swore an oath to look after you and that is the only reason you are not wasting away in Azkaban right now. I went out on a limb for you because see a lot of good in you, despite what you may think. But these tantrums only make my job exceedingly difficult. A warm hand rubbed up and down his back in a comforting motion. "You have been very naughty, you know. I do not wish to do this, but I shall not allow you to disobey me at every turn. He delivered three harder swats to the under curve of the upturned bottom before him. All the while paying ampt attention to his charges unspoken reaction. He was injured after all. Now if he could only move past the wall of anger that paralyzed the boy, he might have a chance to reach him.

Swat after swat descended slowly allowing the sting to build until remaining stoic was becoming impossible. "I don't w-want you! I- I don't need you. Can look after myself-OW- have for a long time. Ouch! Stop! You Bastard! Let me go! _He was not going to cry, he was not! _He felt so angry and confused_._

The older wizard paused and shook his head," Severus, I have warned you on more than one occasion about your language. You are only making this harder on yourself. Now why are you being punished, my child." he rested his hand on the warm pajama clad bottom.

"Be- Because you're an evil GIT," he shouted through clenched teeth.

The elder heaved a weary sigh, "Dear child, I don't know why you insist on testing me this way, but very well. I see that stronger measures are required." A wave of the headmaster's hand brought Severus's pants and pajama bottoms to rest mid thigh. A dozen swats had colored the teens bottom a medium shade of pink. Albus raised his left leg while dropping his right to expose the tender "sit spot." He applied three forceful spanks to each side until a deep red hue lit the bottom before him. Sitting would not be comfortable for the rest of the day he reflected.

Severus gasped as he felt a cool breeze kiss his stinging back side. The coolness felt good to his fiery bottom. _Who would have guessed that the old man had such a heavy hand_? _Had he charmed it that way? _At this rate, he'd be howling before long. As it was it was all he could do not to cry…his lungs ached as he held all his emotions in. Then he heard the words that finally undid him.

"I am so very disappointed in your behavior, my beloved child." Albus said in a hoarse whisper.

"NOOOOO! Severus wailed as a dam broke inside him. The tears he fought so valiantly to hold in now cascaded down his reddened checks. He clung to the robes before him never wanting to let go.

"Good boy." Seeing the child finally giving in to his emotions, he moved into lecture mode. "You will not set a toe out of bed unless accompanied by either Twinkle or myself we do not wish you to be hurt again, Understood? **SWAT**

Severus nodded slightly. He certainly did not feel like a good boy more like a naughty child being justly punished for misbehaving.

SWAT "A verbal answer please," Albus warm hand rested on the younger wizards back in reassurance.

"Y-Yess, sir" he cry tore from his lips. His shoulders shuddered as he hide his face in his arms..

"You will never" **SWAT** "attempt to curse" **SWAT** "anyone in my private chambers again. **SWAT** " Nor will your language be laced with anymore colorful expletives **SWAT**, "We are only trying to help you, you irritating child!"

The young wizard was quickly tiring, the pain from his wounds, this impromptu spanking, and the outpouring of emotions all conspired to undo the youth. Albus had finally broken through his charges emotional barriers. Gone was the belligerent attitude he had received just minutes before. Now all that remained was frightened, vulnerable child.

"I w-won't" another sob caught in his throat, "I'm Sorry! I AM! I didn't- I mean -I thought-" The spanking ended immediately as his cries turned truly desperate.

"It's alright, my dear boy, I know" he patted the back before him soothingly. "You are no longer alone, little one. You needn't fear anything in my chambers save my hand paddling your bottom should you displease me again."

A soft hiss accompanied the replacing of Severus's pajama bottoms before he was turned in the older mans' arms. In the forgiving embrace of the headmaster, Severus could only release gut wrenching sobs and apologies. He had experienced a hug in oh so long. Only Mummy and Lily had every truly cared for him, one was gone the other as good as. With that thought, he buried his held in his guardian's shoulder and wept pitilessly

A deep soothing whisper filled his ear ",Hush, my precious child, you are safe. You mustn't cry so, you will make yourself ill" a wrinkled hand caressed the bowed head as he lightly rocked him like a much younger child. Anger flared in his breast, had Tobias Snape not been dead…he would have cursed him and to hell with the consequences.

Summoning a warm, wet flannel the headmaster gingerly wiped the tear stained face before him. "Your forgiven, child, we will not discuss this matter again. Come now, you shall have some dinner with a light pain potion and then a bed for you." He half expected the potion master to protest, but he was visible tired. Albus carefully lifted the boy, settling him against the headboard.

A soft groan escaped the teens lips as his bottom brushed the mattress," That hurt!" he pouted and sniffled.

Before the headmaster could respond, Twinkle reappeared with a pot of chamomile tea and a steamy bowl of chicken noodle soup with little snitch shaped crackers. _As if being swatted and bawling like a five year old, now he would be feed like one, too." _He would have liked to tell the elf exactly where he could put those crackers…but he didn't want a repeat performance with an audience.

"Is the young master feeling better? The small elf asked, looking between the two males with a knowing glance. Severus blushed and shook his head. "He's a sly one he is. Twinkle will keep both eyes on that one." The headmaster gave a bemused smile and chuckled before dismissing his old wise friend after apologies were delivered. _That he is! _

He bonelessly allowed his guardian to feed him and did not complain as he was settled in bed on his stomach. His tired eyes mere slits as he watched the older wizard wandlessly spell down the lights. The soft glow and crackling fire only added to his feeling of contentment. For the first time since his mother died he felt the love of a parent again…

TBC…

_**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW and respond this was my first real discipline scene. Please forgive any typos, I do not have a beta. I also never graduated from high school either believe it or not. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Is the young master feeling better? The small elf asked, looking between the two males with a knowing glance. Severus blushed and shook his head. "He's a sly one he is. Twinkle will keep both eyes on that one." The headmaster gave a bemused smile and chuckled before dismissing his old wise friend after apologies were delivered. That he is! _

_He bonelessly allowed his guardian to feed him and did not complain as he was settled in bed on his stomach. His tired eyes mere slits as he watched the older wizard wandlessly spell down the lights. The soft glow and crackling fire only added to his feeling of contentment. For the first time since his mother died he felt the love of a parent again…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus swam towards consciousness not really clear what had awoken him. He froze for a moment not recognizing where he was. He turned from his stomach only to wince and roll on to his side as his bottom made contact with the mattress. _Bloody_ _hell! _Twin pink splotches colored his cheeks as he recalled the night's events. He had been spanked like a naughty child by the very man snoring lightly not eight feet away! Anger surged through him as he chastised himself for crying and clinging to the man like he had over a few swats. He carried on like a damn _Hufflepuff_. He hadn't cried like that since fifth year when he called Lily that awful name. _How would he ever look the headmaster in the eye again! Maybe __**he**__ would start calling me Snivellus, too, he thought in horror. He could see the welcoming feast introductions going something like this: And this is my Potion Master Snivellus…I mean Severus Snape. Uggh! _He buried his head under his pillow in shame_._

A jolt of pain brought him out of his revelry. He grasped his left forearm and cradled it to his chest as he curled in to himself. The first pulse of the dark mark always startled him. A small whimper escaped his lips at the insistent throb of his mark. He struggled not to cry out as he felt around for his wand. _It was not there, under his pillow, where he always left it ! _

"Severus? Are you all right, my boy," Albus inquired as he rose from his bed and tied his dressing robe. Something had interrupted his sleep. He gazed at the silent form huddled towards the wall. He creep closer not wishing to wake the boy, if he was sleeping. He was almost ready to return to bed when he thought he heard a very faint sniffle. Anyone else would have dismissed the noise as a clearing of ones' throat, but not knowing this child as he did. Severus liked to hide his pain he reminded himself. That prompted him to come closer.

Severus felt the mattress dip as the calming presence of his mentor sat beside him. _What the hell was wrong with him?? _He held his breathe hoping to fey sleep. He did not want the headmaster to see him this way. He had never witnessed him actually being summoned.

"Child, I know you are not sleeping, if you are in pain I could administer a potion…if you wish," Albus began carding his fingers through the boys hair. His hand stilled as the boy tensed and pulled away. _Patience he reminded himself. _

"My wand. You took it." the teen accused.

"I guess in all the excitement yesterday it was forgotten on the floor. Here it is," the elder wizard removed the ebony wand from the night stand, offering it to the lad.

The youth snatched the wand bringing it close, like a child would cuddle a teddy bear, and sighed in relief. The moment was short lived as his dark mark flared again.

"I must go." he said trying to push himself off the bed without looking at the headmaster.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and attempted to push him back down. "And just where would you be going at nearly one in the morning, young man?"

The dark haired wizard took a deep breathe and fought to school his features. "I am being summoned." The pronouncement hung in the air like acid as neither wizard moved.

"No, you shall not go." Albus responded resolutely. The boy was in no shape to walk let alone be apparating to who knew where. There must be another way.

"What?! I must go, the Dark Lord will expect me or I'll be …" Severus could bring himself to say the word "punished" to the older man. He turned angry, tear soaked eyes on his mentor.

"I'm sorry, you are in no condition to go gallivanting around with Death Eaters tonight." his sorrowful blue eyes willing the boy to understand. He could not voluntarily send him back to that beast tonight.

"Perhaps this has escaped your notice, old man, but I am a Death Eater." he shoved his arm up. _He'd reject me now that he saw what I really was, Severus thought._

Even in the dimly lit room, the angry red tattoo was clearly visible. _The child must be greatly_ _pained_ _by_ _this_. Albus reached a finger forward as if to touch the mark, then stopped at the tingling of Dark Magic it gave off. "No, Severus, you were never truly one of them. You are not going."

The potion master groaned in frustration and pain. "I am of age, so **I **decide what I am going to do. I have apparated in worse shape, now move out of my way." He did his best to sit up without grimacing.

"I will not allow you to leave. What if you splice yourself? " he reasoned, while placing a hand on the boys' chest.

"You can't stop me. You never have before. Have I not been a good enough **spy **for you." he spat sarcastically, out daring the headmaster to stop him.

"Your information is invaluable, but not at the cost of your life. He will understand… you are injured...unconscious in the hospital wing-**unable** to answer his call. Surely your house would have notified their parents of your illness…many of them are suspected Death Eaters," he explained.

"And if he does not? I guarantee **he** will not swat me like a toddler and be done with it." the teen argued. "Do you know what he will do to-"

"_Enough_! Albus was losing his patience, he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "I am well aware of what Voldemort is capable of." Seeing the child cringe at the use of that name he lowered his voice. "Trust me, my boy, we will make this half-truth believable even to him." his guardian pleaded.

"I ..I don't know…I Can't ," A sudden burst of pain erupted and this time a moan of agony was wrenched from his lips. His drew his legs up resting his head on his knees and rocked as if that would relieve the burning flesh . This was the worst it had ever felt. Even if he was, by some miracle able to apparatus, he would be dangerously late. He did not want to go, but to rely on anyone was…frightening.

"Fawkes! Twinkle!" the headmaster commanded as he drew the boy into a restrained embrace. As expected the child wriggled to be released. "Hush, now give me your arm."

Instead the by lashed out struggling to escape the forced hug. For an elderly man he sure had a strong grip. No matter which way Severus moved he was held fast. "LET ME GO!" "LET ME GOOOO! "please, PLEASE!" The desperation in that plea nearly broke the headmaster's resolve. Fortunately, the crying squirming body in his arms went limp.

An agitated phoenix landed on the bedpost beside an anxious house elf. "Sirs, you be calling Twinkle. He wrung his hands staring at the form cradled in the headmaster's arms. Is-Is the young master dying? I bes hearing him scream-not even the elves who have burn off their privates sound so awful Great Mas-"

"He is alive, he has just succumbed to the pain. I need you to fetch a potion for me from Madame Pomfrey's lock box. The key is there; _Class 4 Pain Potion. _" Twinkle grasped the key from the bedside. Twinkle bes hurrying." he was gone with a snap.

In an instant, the faithful elf returned," Twinkle is back Great Master. Shall Twinkle helps the young master." the elf hopped on the bed with the potion already uncorked in his hand.

"Yes, Twinkle, pour while I hold his head back." Albus rearranged the unconscious boy in his arms to allow the potion to be administered. He placed a hand on his forehead and dipped his chin up. As the potion slid down the boy's throat, he felt some of the rigidness leave his body. _Even being unconscious did not cure the discomfort it seemed. _

"That is all, Perhaps a late light breakfast later, Twinkle." The elf bounced with excitement and promised to return at precisely ten before apparating.

"Fawkes, my dear one, is there anything you can do for this? " The man rolled up the sleeve, revealing the scarred flesh caked with blood . Conjuring a cool damp cloth, he sponged the area clean. He looked to his familiar again, "Can you help our boy?" his eyes beseeching the flame colored bird to aid him.

The phoenix leaned forward, not even hesitating, and trilled a sad tune. Before long a single precious healing tear fell. Albus sighed in relief as the wound noticeably improved. _But would it be enough? _Tears of another kind threatened to spill as he starred, transfixed at the mark of his own failings. _How had the child ever thought this would lead to success? This is your fault, his mind repeated._

"I am sorry, so very sorry, my child. If I could take this for you…" tears of remorse fell against the baby soft head against his cheek. This is just like…_her_.

TBC…

**Author's note: **_**Thanks so much for all the great reviews almost 50. **_**WOW! I think that is very good for my first story. Thank **_**supergirl3684**_** for this quick posting of the next chapter. Sorry for all the typos in the last installment, will fix them when I get a chance. I start a job at the end of this month and don't know when I will have time to work on this story. Doesn't real life suck? I have a lot more planned and some truly unexpected secrets will be revealed. Each chapter is at least 4 pages long! LOL! And I type about 10 words per minute but my muse is on overdrive. **

**Someone sent me a PM but I don't know how to retrieve messages on this site. Anyone know?**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Fawkes, my dear one, is there anything you can do for this? " The man rolled up the sleeve, revealing the scarred flesh caked with blood . Conjuring a cool damp cloth, he sponged the area clean. He looked to his familiar again, "Can you help our boy?" his eyes beseeching the flame colored bird to aid him._

_The phoenix leaned forward, not even hesitating, and trilled a sad tune. Before long a single precious healing tear fell. Albus sighed in relief as the wound noticeably improved. But would it be enough? Tears of another kind threatened to spill as he starred, transfixed at the mark of his own failings. How had the child ever thought this would lead to success? This is your fault, his mind repeated._

"_I am sorry, so very sorry, my child. If I could take this for you…" tears of remorse fell against the baby soft head against his cheek. This is just like…her. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Albus Dumbledore sat in quiet reflection sipping his customary night time cup of tea as he examined the slumbering boy. He was lying on his stomach with one arm having fallen off the side of the bed. Albus reached forward to retuck his boy in pausing to pat his silky black mop. _Thank Merlin for Dreamless_ _Sleep_ _potions_! He looked so peaceful; as if the last forty-eight hours had not occurred. But they had. He had the eerie feeling that he was witnessing the calm before the storm to borrow a Muggle phrase.

It was a time of great rejoicing for the wizarding world and a moment of incredible personal sorrow for him. **Voldemort was** **dead**!

The last few weeks before the Potter's had been killed were especially trying. The Potters had been put under the Fideus Charm and betrayed! Ultimately, Lily and James had died and their orphaned son, Harry, was credited with destroying Voldemort. While their loss grieved him deeply, the fact that they had been outed by their best friend, a _Gryffindor_, Sirius Black was unimaginable.

Since Albus had stepped in and imposed boundaries for the youngest potioneer of his time they had become-_closer_. He had begun to see a different side of the acerbic Potion Master. One he was sure not many were privileged to experience. His attitude had greatly improved since Easter with only minor reprimands the past two months. One such instance was during an Order meeting when his attitude got him into hot water. Seeing that stern looks and warning glances were not working with the lad Albus called for tea. Whilst he discreetly escorted his boy to his personal chambers. After a lengthy discussion involving several stinging swats with a ruler his wards' desire to hex Sirius Black into a Pomeranian was squelched.

He was still mistrustful at times, but even those instances were lessening. They had even enjoyed several games of Wizard's chess, many ending in a draw. These brief moments of companionship he sensed were dear to both of them. Although he was certain Severus would never admit to enjoying time spent with him. Since the night he did not respond to his summons, Severus had willingly surrendered to his ministrations rather than an extended stay with Madame Pomfrey. A sign of at least a fledgling trust.

His boy was finally free of that abominable monster that tormented and tortured him. Albus had taken to cringing every time Severus was summoned. The worst was his first summons after his "no show." Severus had been spending several hours per night in Albus's chambers so he would be able to alert the headmaster immediately of his summons. That time came two weeks before the Potter's were murdered.

"Now remember child what we discussed and the false memory you must show him first." Albus instructed as he held his boy, by the shoulders, at arms length his eyes silently trying to reassure his charge that all would be well. Had Severus used Legitimacy on him he would have seen the truth; he the Greatest Wizard of His Time was terrified for the boy before him. "Promise me, at the first sign of danger you will use your emergency Port key." he implored the youth before him. "You have it with you?"

"It is here," he pulled out the small silver and gold phoenix necklace, reversing the disillusionment charm on it momentarily causing it to twinkle in the firelight.

"Good boy. And the activation is…" Albus pressed on, patting his shoulder.

"My Safe Haven." the young wizard rolled his eyes at the words that would bring him to the safety of Albus' bed chambers. "Really, sir contrary to what you believe I am not heading to my first day of primary school! I have fooled the Dark Lord numerous times, you know." he retorted sardonically.

The elder wizard gave him a warning glare that spoke of time contemplating his tone and attitude in a corner if he didn't correct it. If his hands move to his hips he would without a doubt be taking a smarting backside to said corner. "Your word, young man!" Albus demanded his grip tightening.

Severus looked the older man full in the face while fingering the charm. "I promise." He would never admit it but he secretly craved the attention he had begun to receive lately. It had been too long since someone actually cared for him, much less expressed it openly. With that the younger wizard, squared his shoulders, and stalked to the floo.

"Severus"

"Yes, sir" he looked back to the older man in confusion.

"Be safe, my boy."

And he was gone…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The floo flared to life a few moments later unexpectedly. Poppy came through with her arms full of potion vials. Seeing the headmaster's deeply creased forehead she asked," He has been summoned then?"

"Yes"

"I did not know what he may need…I brought a little of every thing…some Skelegrow, Dreamless sleep, pain potions-" the med witch began setting the items one by one down beside "Severus' bed." with a little smile.

"Please, Poppy I can not bear to think of him needing any of those now." the white wizard had begun pacing before the window overlooking the Forbidden Forest. It was there that Severus would reappear _if_ he was able to apparate safely home. It was times like these that he dearly wished he could be in two places at once. Alas, no wizard, not even Merlin could accomplish that.

"Come Albus, join me for some tea. It is your favorite, _Lemon_ _Zinger._" the matron motioned for him to have a seat. When the headmaster continued pacing she added, "worrying will not help our boy in the least, nor will wearing yourself out."

The older man stole one more glance out the window, willing the form of his ward to appear. "You right, Poppy, its just…" he collapsed in the nearest chair taking the offered cup and saucer. Poppy had neglected to inform him she had added a rather potent calming draught to it.

"It is a terrible feeling helplessness is. I experience it all to often when I suspect a child is being mistreated but I have no concrete proof. How I long to step in for them and take there pain, but I can not." Tears gathered in her eyes as she sat with a far off look on her face.

She watched him finish the cup in two gulps. She had wanted to caution him to go slowly but then he would know…

"I met him once, Voldemort, before he attended here." Albus blurted abruptly. "He was a child, little more than eight, in a Muggle orphanage then."

"I knew he had been there for some time. I had found him because of an enormous burst of what appeared to be accidental magic at the orphanage." he continued solemnly.

"I went to see him… I -I left him there…knowing what kind of life he had. There was no kindness or love there. Not even nine and the light was gone from the boy's eyes. I-I used Legitimacy on him. What I saw truly frightened me. He hurt people, other children for sport. It was not just pranks or bullying either. I could have brought him here, but… His eyes where like a sharks, cold black orbs of death. He was a Parseltongue, too, and I…I feared him. I did not even have that power." He confessed. "I did not know it then, but I had met the Darkest Wizard of all time. I _wanted_ to cast the killing curse on him…it was like he could draw forth my darkness to the surface. A side of me I fought to keep hidden since I was very young"

"Oh, Albus…"Poppy raised a hand to her mouth. A look of horror etched on her face.

"I some times wonder if I had not thought of the needs of the many, I might have rescued the few or the one." the headmaster covered his face as his finger tips massaged his temples. "Perhaps had I acquiesced to the needs of the one I might have saved many."

Regaining her composure she questioned," Or perhaps had you put him in a burlap sack and drowned him like an unwanted kitten things might be different. Is that what you think? Could you have lived with yourself had you knowingly murdered a child , Albus?"

"I -"Albus struggled to form a response, but he could not he knew the answer would shock her.

Before he could answer Twinkle interrupted with a soft pop.

"Twinkle is watching for young master and is bringing him straight away, as yous asked Great Master." the elf bowed before Dumbeldore as he levitated a stretcher body to the bed. The boy was deathly still. Albus paled as the boy was lowered on to the deep green coverlet.

"Severus!" Both exclaimed simultaneously.

TBC… Next up: What happens at the Death Eater meeting and other secrets are revealed…

Thanks for all the super reviews. They really keep me motivated. I will be going on vacation next week so ….maybe there will be an update before I leave on Wed.? Hey, JanAQ, I love, LOVE, your site. If this was a SEV/HARRY story how many chocolate frogs would you give me?

Also a reviewer said their opinions shouldn't matter, but they do to me. They give me ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Regaining her composure she questioned," Or perhaps had you put him in a burlap sack and drowned him like an unwanted kitten things might be different. Is that what you think? Could you have lived with yourself had you knowingly murdered a child , Albus?"

"I -"Albus struggled to form a response, but he could not he knew the answer would shock her.

Before he could answer Twinkle interrupted with a soft pop.

"Twinkle is watching for young master and is bringing him straight away, as yous asked Great Master." the elf bowed before Dumbeldore as he levitated a stretcher body to the bed. The boy was deathly still. Albus paled as the boy was lowered on to the deep green coverlet.

"Severus!" Both exclaimed simultaneously.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dumbledore was shocked! Had hismagicfailedhim? The Port key should have transported Severus here immediately if he was in danger…unless…the child broke his word by not activating it.

Madame Pomfrey, her wand in hand, was quickly stalking towards the prone form. All sorts of horrible ailments and curses were coursing through her mind. What ever had been done to the child now?

As both concerned adults reached the bed their mouths fell to the ground as two obsidian eyes flashed with undisguised anger. Albus was the first to respond. He cast a Finite and all hell broke loose.

"You! The black clad professor all but leaped off the bed. "I will kill you! Then I will use your leathery skin to test my acid potions. Let's see how you like being petrified and silenced you horrid creature."

Twinkle hearing the verbal onslaught directed at him scurried behind Dumbledores' robes peering out fearfully as the young master approached. "Tw-Twinkle bes apologizing young master! But yous be fighting me!" the little elf explained in a high squeaky voice as he raced around the headmaster with the young master close behind. "And the Great Master bes making Twinkle swear to brings yous-"

A sigh of relief from both older adults passed before the elder wizard took action. "Enough!" Dumbledore roared while a hand latched on to the back of a black robe. "I am not a may pole, child."

"Let me go, old man!" He wrestled to free himself, but the headmaster held tight. Severus glared at the two responsible for his present position.

Turning his attention to the house-elf Dumbledore asked, "Twinkle, would you kindly return to the kitchens and prepare some tea and biscuits and return in say- half an hours time."

"Anything you wish, Great Master!" The elf sighed in relief before popping away, but not before sending a scowl at the young one.

"Release me, I have no intention of playing tea party with you. I wish to return to my quarters." he sneered at both occupants.

"You shan't be going anywhere until I attend to your injuries, young man." the medi- witch said placing a hand on her hip. "And don't try to deny it, I can see your hands trembling from here. "How many times did that monster curse you this time?!"

"Only once." The younger man offered calmly to apease the med witch. "I have the potion in my office, I will floo there if that is agreeable." He arched an eyebrow before entering the hearth.

Poppy eyed him suspiciously but remained silent as the young man flooed away…something was…off. "Albus something is wrong. He is never this willing to be healed. I am going after him. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace with no affect.

"Why that little Slytherin…he has warded his office. No doubt his quarters as well. Poppy yelled at the fireplace, "Just you wait, Severus Tobias Snape! I'll have you in my infirmary yet, then we will see how brave you are without your wand and your pants -"

"Poppy, I believe I know exactly where he has gone and why." The headmaster replied as he attempted to disable the wards. He paused, twirling his wand in lazy cirles. "Clever boy. He is quite the talented young wizard, isn't he, Poppy? Hmm, these are interesting wards…I could be here for several hours…he must have participated in something terrible to runaway in such a way. I'll handle this, Poppy."

"OH, Would you be kind enough to let Twinkle know to delay our refreshments until I summon him."

"Very well, Albus I'll leave it to you… make sure he takes his potion first...after a meal…he'll fight you there and Then take a switch to that boy's backside. The headmaster chuckled at her conflicted thoughts. Yes, he wondered why she had never had a family of her own. He could see her as a frantic mother embracing a wayward child to her one moment and swatting him the next.

"I think I'll take a little stroll down to the dungeons…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	11. Chapter 11

"_I think I'll take a little stroll down to the dungeons…_

At the twined snake portrait, Dumbledore hesitated. He had never entered Severus' private chambers before … so instead he cast an eavesdropping charm to see if he was even there. He could not believe what he heard…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Seeking refuge from the mirage of questions that would, undoubtly greet him on his return to the castle, he had sought to enter a side entrance. But that damn house elf was waiting for him. He had _attacked_ him, Severus wanted to cast an unforgivable on the nasty creature, but was blocked by the house elf. **Then** what would the headmaster have thought of him. He could have still given report in less than an hour…after he had his emotions under tight control again. He would not be weak. He would never again be a coward! At that thought, Severus slid down the life-size painted surface as tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. "What have I done?" He groaned as he covered his face in shame.

"Severus?"

The potion masters' sobs only became more violent at the softly whispered inquiry.

"What ever is the matter, dear one?"

Severus looked up into deep obsidian eyes that were so like his own, the care and concern those eyes reflected only increased his pain.

"Oh, Mummy," _How can you love me still? If you only knew… the monster I have become… _He curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees and swayed back and forth as he had done when he was a small child in deep distress.

Eileencursed the blasted portrait for not allowing her to actually touch her child. How she longed to wrap her arms about him and shield her child from whatever new torment he faced. Yet all she could do was crouch closer and lay her hand over his bowed head all the while murmuring reassurances.

"It can't possible be that bad…tell me what troubles you, little one."

"The prophecy-two children were born then-a raid tonight on the one…he will find her! He will KILL Lily-"

"Sev, your not making any sense! What prophecy? Who is going to be killed?

"The Dark Lord knows where Lily is! Don't you see he found the Long bottom's -Alice and Frank, but the infant was missing…he had us t-tor-ture them. We used the crucatius curse tonight over and over…but they never revealed the location of the child. They chose insanity instead! Why?" the young potion master wept at his mothers' feet in despair.

"Severus, I do not know what your on about? Who is this Dark Lord? I refuse to believe you would torture anyone let alone your best friend, Lily." Eileen responded in a confused voice.

"Perhaps, Madame I can be of some assistance." Dumbledore offered from the doorway to this small storeroom.

"Professor Dumbledore?!"

"Hello, Eileen Prince, if I am not mistaken, class of 1942-"

The surprised younger wizard swiped at his eyes and rose to his feet leveling a hard glare at Dumbledore. "I don't want you here, leave MY quarters at once! You have no right being here-"

"Severus! Is that anyway to speak to the headmaster? Apologize at once, young man." Eileen scolded.

"But, Mother-" he protested.

"Now, Severus!" Giving her son a fierce scowl that spoke volumes.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Perhaps, Madame I can be of some assistance." Dumbledore offered from the doorway to this small storeroom._

"_Professor Dumbledore?!" _

"_Hello, Eileen Prince, if I am not mistaken, class of 1942-" _

The surprised younger wizard swiped at his eyes and rose to his feet leveling a hard glare at Dumbledore. "I don't want you here, leave MY quarters at once! You have no right being here-"

"Severus! Is that anyway to speak to the headmaster? Apologize at once, young man." Eileen scolded.

"But, Mother-" he protested.

"Now, Severus!" Giving her son a fierce scowl that spoke volumes.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Before Severus could reply the potion vials and jars that lined the far wall began to rattle as uncontrolled magic swirled in the air. The young wizard backed away as several glass jars burst with the intensity of his emotions. The child 's face washed with a sudden horrified look. Accidental magic was …unsettling to a child let alone a teenage who should have better control…it was just frightening.

A flicker of indecision swept over his face before he stepped forward grabbing a jar of dead cockroaches he launched it in the Headmasters' direction with a loudly shouted NO! Embarrassed by his outburst he fled the side door.

The Headmaster narrowly sidestepped the projectile as he scowled at the retreating black clad back. Terrified and angered by his lack of control he made to go after the boy. He had every intention of cornering that young man and paddling his back side until sitting comfortably became a distant memory. _What if he had lost control like that in front of Tom? He would be maimed or dead that was for certain. _But a soft tear filled voice stopped him.

"Wait, please, sir…" Eileen beseeched as she stepped closer to her former teacher. He had always been an honorable wizard.

"Severus is a good boy-he wouldn't disrespect an adult like that -not without cause. Please do not fire him- he has said this is the only place he has ever called home. Be patient with him, he will be terribly frightened. His father-he-he would beat him for things like this- the bast**rd detested magic. I tried to protect him but I could not always shield him. Tobias went into a rage whenever he saw me hold my wand much less use it. He-He locked it away…threatnened to snap it in two if I touched it again. I used to sneak it out when he would pass out and heal the visible wounds he inflicted." she trailed off, glancing at the closed door leading to her sons' bed chamber.

"Eileen, may I ask…why ever did you marry that man?" he searched her face for an unspoken answer.

"Tobias was not always that way. In the beginning he was quite kind…that only changed after. Severus started having his first bouts of accidental magic-little things really-about five years of age. My husband lost his job the same day and he was so sure that somehow Severus was to blame. Then he started to blame me because he hard gotten his freakishness from me. I tried to explain that magic was a gift and in no way was that the cause of his misfortune, but then he started drinking…he never recovered after that." Eileen dabbed her eyes on a handkerchief.

"Why did you not seek out help surely your family-" the headmaster interjected.

"I had no one; my family, what was left of it, had disowned me. I could not turn to the muggle agencies because I could not explain our magic. The wizarding world does not look kindly on half bloods either. So who was I to turn to?" she twisted the cloth as she spoke.

The headmaster sighed. _Who indeed_?" I would have helped-" the elder wizard began.

"Would you, Professor? I'd like to think you would too, but you made it very clear to every house that you valued bravery and other attributes that only the Gryffindor seemed to possess. Why would I have thought after seeing you do nothing to help my Slytherin house that you would have a change of heart. I was a coward to stay with that man after all. " she whispered.

"My dear, you are more right than you know. I must see to Severus. Would you permit Phineas Nigel to guide you to one of the portraits in my office so that we may speak further? " he replied sadly.

"I'd like that, sir. A change of scenery would be most welcomed. A person can only look at pickled dragon eyes for so long with out going barmy." Eileen smiled briefly.

The headmaster strolled to the door and paused, turning back to the portrait.

"Oh and you need not worry about Severus he is in good hands." with a twinkle in his eye,he wandlessly opened the door to confront his boy.

"Thank you, sir." Eileen reponded.


	13. Chapter 13

"_My dear, you are more right than you know. I must see to Severus. Would you permit Phineas Nigel to guide you to one of the portraits in my office so that we may speak further?" he replied sadly._

"_I'd like that, sir. A change of scenery would be most welcomed. A person can only look at pickled dragon eyes for so long with out going barmy." Eileen smiled briefly._

_The headmaster strolled to the door and paused, turning back to the portrait._

"_Oh and you need not worry about Severus he is in good hands."_

"_Thank you, sir, for understanding he is not himself at present" _

__

Severus fled to his bedchamber, his heart racing…he had done magic! He slipped and fell over the corner of his coverlet, crab walking to the far corner at the murmured voices coming from the other room. His parents were fighting again over him. How could he lose control of his magic like that! He had studied so hard to learn to shut off his emotions so these situations did not happen. Would his father beat Mother again? He didn't think he could stomach seeing her bloodied on the kitchen floor once more. He was such a coward. He should be able to stop him…but the one time he tried at 12 his father had cut a switch and flayed his back bloody.

The creak of his bedchamber door caused him to curl even further into his corner hoping he would not be noticed. As the footsteps increase he felt physically ill. His mind was swirling with all sorts of horrifying things he wondered if he was locked in a nightmare. He didn't dare look up for it would only anger father further. He tried not to cry as the footsteps paused just in front of him. But a whimper escaped his lips before he bit his lip to keep from crying out again. It would only make his beating that much worse if his Father thought he was a sissy. He had not cried in front of his father since he was nine. So he held his breathe and waited for the blows to begin.

"I'm sor-ry Fath-er, so sorry" the boy whispered.

"Severus, your father is not here" the headmaster replied calmly and quietly. Had he been he would have shown that man the evil side of magic. He could only imagine what growing up around that muggle must have been like. How confusing for a child to be loved one minute and hated the next for having magic. "He will never hurt you again, child. You have my word on it."

Albus reached down and touched the youths' shoulder. Wetness coated his hand before the boy jerked away. "Your soaked and trembling, Severus" A wave of his wand dried his clothes and cast a warming spell.

"Your safe, child, your at Hogwarts…there is nothing to fear. Your in your quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts. You won't be punished for doing accidental magic here." With the litany of soothing words he noticed the boy relax slightly as he realized where he was.

"Look at me, Severus." But the young man refused to lift his head.

"Your mother, Eileen, is quite worried about you. She doesn't understand why you are so upset. I do not understand either. Perhaps you can shed some light on all this… Albus trailed off.

A pale tear streaked, frightened face peered up. "You did not tell her? His eyes searching his mentors face.

"Tell her, what? He asked in an even tone.

"That her son is a Dea-th eater." he mumbled into his sleeves.

"Ah, so she doesn't know you took the Mark? The older wizard shifted to sit on the bed nearest the crouched teen. "No, _I_ will not tell her…but _you_ shall."

Shocked obsidian eyes shot up at the older man's words. "NO! I-I can't-"

"She must know or suspect by now. How long do you think you can deceive her?

"I-I don't know." he sounded so defeated that Albus reached out and stroked the lads' hair back from his face. "I don't." The tears that had threatened earlier slowly made their way down his cheeks. "She will be-e so dis-apoint-ed in me! If she ever new what I have had to do…she'll **hate** me!" With that he buried his face in the crook of his arms and sobbed. "I c-ant lo-ose he-r too!"

"There, there surely she will not like it. But she loves you of that I am certain." The headmaster patted the younger wizards' back. "She will forgive you, Severus."

"H-How w-would you know…he whispered.

"Oh, Severus, children make mistakes and it is a parents' duty to help them see the error of their ways **and **forgive them. Have you never done something wrong as a child? He asked raising one eyebrow.

The younger wizards breath hitched as he nodded.

"You ha-ve?" a tearfully hoarse voice asked.

"Yes, my boy, I have." his blue eyes looking as sincere as ever.


End file.
